


sail to the moon

by lonelyheartsclub_com



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Yue (Avatar) Lives, autistic yue btw, kinda angsty with a happy ending?, more yuetara cos i wasn't able to participate in yuetara week, this is shippy btw!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyheartsclub_com/pseuds/lonelyheartsclub_com
Summary: it's been 10 years since katara, her brother and the avatar rode off on their flying bison and they somehow managed to save the world. yue remembers the promise katara made her, and couldn't help but think it was a lie. but then one day, whilst she's attending the meetings that the chief of the northern water tribe has to go to, she sees katara there and everything comes flooding back.
Relationships: Katara/Yue (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	sail to the moon

**Author's Note:**

> this was named after radiohead's sail to the moon cos it always makes me think of these two

Yue stopped believing in people's empty promises years ago. Namely because Katara had left her and never came back for her like she'd promised. She knew it was nothing but a stupid, schoolgirl crush she'd had on the Waterbender and that she never should've expected Katara to look at her the same way that she looked at her. 

But it stung.

Yue had waited years for a letter. For a messenger hawk. But nothing. Even when she was announced the Chief of the Northern Water Tribe at 20 when her father had passed away. She expected to see Katara there, blue eyes full of joy and pride on Yue's behalf.

But nothing. 

There was radio silence on Katara's end, and one day Yue had decided that she'd had enough of believing things people had said. But deep down, she still wished Katara would come back for her. But she knew it was a lost dream.

"Chief? Yue? Are you listening?" In truth, Yue never listened to the things they said. She was always fiddling with something under the table to keep her nerves in check, and she usually god invested in how the mechanism worked, rather than a bunch of old men fighting. "We said that the South are getting out of control and that we should call the Chief up here to work things out. Or else we might have to attack them."

Yue flared. "You shall do no such thing! I will meet with the Chief to sort things out personally and that'll be the end. This is the last I want to hear about attacking the South. Do I make myself clear?" One of the things Yue prided herself on was the fact that she wanted absolute peace between the Water Tribes. It was essential in her opinion. She never understood how they could attack their own people.

The cabinet member nodded. She sat back down in her seat, having calmed down. 

So here she was, sitting in her meeting room, waiting for the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe. She was in her chieftain robes, which were a light blue. She took the betrothal necklace off from around her neck and held it close to her. It was one her grandfather had carved for her grandmother. 

"Excuse me? Are you the Chief of...oh." Yue would know that voice anywhere.

Katara.

She was in her chieftain robes, which were a darker blue but rather identical to Yue's otherwise. 

She was the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe. Of course she was. She was the last Waterbender. It made perfect sense.

"Yue?" she whispered. She had clearly been taken aback by Yue, and Yue would be lying if she hadn't been taken aback at first too. She took a deep inhale to stop herself from crying. "It's been years. Spirits, I..."

"It's been 10, to be exact," she muttered, just loud enough for the Chief to hear it. She liked to pay attention to details. Katara looked at her, eyes shimmering slightly, and Yue realised she was about to cry. 

"Oh, spirits, Katara, please don't cry." her voice was hoarse. Yue hated it when people cried. She hated it when she herself cried.

"I missed you, Yue. I know we had only known each other for a few weeks, but I..." Yue could hear the unspoken words loud and clear. Katara walked up to her and gently wrapped her arms around Yue's waist. She had grown quite a bit taller, but Yue still towered over her by what the nonbender assumed was give or take 6 inches. 

"Spirits above, Katara. I missed you too." Yue could feel that awful prickling sensation behind her eyes, the one you get before you start crying. She tightened her grip on Katara just a bit, clinging to her as if she'd drown if she let go.

"And I'm sorry, Yue." her hands were shaking as she let go of her.

"For what?" Yue's voice cracked softly, and she wondered if Katara heard it. 

"For not coming back for you. I never forgot about you, you know. I dreamed about taking Appa to the North Pole and taking you in my arms and kissing you and..." She trailed off, letting the silence speak for itself. Yue was openly sobbing at this point. Yue had dreamed the same things she had.

"It was just a silly school girl promise, Katara. I knew you wouldn't keep to it. It's fine, I swear." 

Yue had always thought that blue was more of a colour suited to anger than red. Now she knew why. Katara's expression hardened.

"A schoolgirl promise? Really, Yue? Didn't feel like one to me!" she shouted. 

"You have no fucking _right_ to burst in here and tell me all of this and then defend breaking your promise! I really, really thought you were going to come back for me, Katara. That's why I spent the last 10 or so years telling myself that it was a stupid promise you made in the heat of the moment! So that it hurt less. But seeing you here...It hurts, Katara. _So much_."

There was silence for a moment.

Yue looked away, wiping her tears away softly. Katara reached up and gently took her hand. "I'm sorry, Yue."

"Apology accepted." she said, smiling softly. Katara softly caressed Yue's face. 

"Yue?"

"Hm?"

"Kiss me."

"If you wish." Yue leaned down and touched Katara's lips to hers gently. Katara deepened the kiss, pulling Yue closer. Yue pinched herself softly. This whole encounter had felt like a dream and real lime all at the same time. 

"We should probably leave and tell the others that the grudges between the North and South have been settled before they get suspicious, eh?" Yue whispered. Katara sighed. 

"We should." she laughed softly. "Or else they might prepare the tanks for war."

Yue smirked. "Definitely the kind of thing they'd do." Katara pulled Yue into another bone-crushing hug. 

"I missed you so much."

Yue smiled to herself.


End file.
